A Two Player Game
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Letty's not the only one with a jealous streak...Dotty. OneShot.


_Okay, so this one is for _Peaches2421_. I hope you like it! I've been meaning to do one of these stories for a while but only just got around to it! Also if you have an prompts/requests for oneshots, just mail me. I'll probably do them :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not the _Fast and the Furious _characters._

It had been a part of their relationship right from the start. It came with their scene, the cars, the music, the money…The girls. Leticia Ortiz screwed up her nose in disgust from where she was leaning against the bonnet of her car, her arms crossed over her chest and her fingers drumming away against her skin. Dominic Toretto had carved up in his races that night, surpassing all the other racers by an even greater length than he usually did. His wins were at least by a full car length and his pants were bulging from the rolls of cash. And his arms were full of a slutty looking blonde. Letty gave a snort as she straightened up, Leon Eppes coming over to her with his eyebrows raised.

"You good, girl?" He asked with a smirk as he took in her angry stance. He followed her eyesight to where Dom was standing by his red Dodge Charger Daytona, surrounded by racer chasers, all fawning over him with big eyes and fake boobs. "Just ignore him, Let. You know it don't mean nothing." Letty's eyes narrowed even more as Dom leaned over to a red head and whispered something in her ear, earning a high pitched giggle from the girl.

"Whatever," Letty snorted and turned toward her car, turning the keys over in her hand. "See you back at the house, man," she called over her shoulder as she got into her grey Jensen Interceptor and turned the engine over. Leon couldn't help but smirk as Letty tore out of the empty parking lot where everyone had gathered their cars. The smell of burnt rubber was the only evidence that she had been there, given she had taken out of the lot with her foot heavy on the pedal.

Dom was in for it tonight.

* * *

"There's gonna be a fight tonight," Leon warned Vince Martin, his voice low as they moved into the kitchen.

"Dom at it again?" Vince grinned as he looked over to where Dom was sitting on a couch, a beer in his hand and his head tilted forward to listen to whatever the girl curled up beside his feet was saying. "What you reckon she's saying that's so interesting?"

"Her bra size," Letty interjected with a wry voice. Vince and Leon's eyes flashed in surprise at the Latina who appeared behind them. She gave them a hard look before looking back to her boyfriend, who seemed to be completely oblivious to the attention on him. The Cuban glanced up suddenly and caught his girlfriends eye. A slow smile spread across his face as he saw the angry sheen in her eye and he stood up, making his way lazily over to her. He stopped twice to kiss two different girls on the cheeks and say something to them, leaving them swooning over him as he finally reached her. Leon and Vince wisely disappeared as he stopped next to Letty, putting an arm against the doorframe that she was standing under.

"Letty," he growled.

"Dom," she stated, her voice rigid. He sensed the tension in her, knowing what had caused it and not wanting to breach the topic.

"Wanna get me another beer?" He smirked at her, holding up his empty bottle. Letty looked from his empty bottle and then back up to Dom, glaring at him through her eyelashes.

"Get your own fucking beer," she replied as she drank deeply from her own. "I ain't your bitch." With that, she pushed past him and joined his sister by the open front door. Dom couldn't help but grin as he watched her retreating figure, her hips swaying slightly and drawing his attention to her rounded ass that he loved. She purposefully didn't look back at him, although he knew she could feel his eyes on him. Her fingers were drumming against her bottle repetitively as she spoke to Mia Toretto, and he knew they were talking about him, given Mia looked over Letty's shoulder with an annoyed glance. Dom just shrugged and moved into the kitchen, grabbing another beer from the fridge.

"Hey, Dominic," came a soft voice from behind him. Dom turned and saw a red head that he had seen at the races earlier. He grinned as she came into the kitchen, her eyes glazed from the alcohol she had obviously been going heavy on. As she stood in front of him, he noticed Letty finally turn around and looked back at him, her scowl deepening even further. Dom slipped an arm over the red heads shoulders, letting her talk.

Was it wrong that the angrier Letty got, the sexier he thought she looked?

"Letty," Mia's voice was low, her warning tone clear. "Just let it go."

"Yeah, yeah," Letty grumbled. Mia watched the brunette carefully as she tossed her hair over her shoulder, looking back into the kitchen where Dom was grinning at a red head, letting her talk about whatever bimbo's talked about. Letty finished her beer and tossed the bottle into the recycling bin near their feet. "I'm gonna get some air," she muttered and pushed past the younger girl and went outside. Mia frowned slightly when she saw Letty go up to a couple of guys who were leaning against a car in the driveway. They grinned down at her, knowing who she was—probably by her reputation more than personally. When Letty wanted to get on with people, it was easy for her. She got on with guys more than girls given her personality, and as long as there was no bullshit, she was game. She obviously wanted to be getting along with the three guys outside because a moment later, the four of them were laughing and moving away from the car, sitting down at the picnic table on the lawn.

Mia knew that as soon as Dom realized Letty was gone, he was going to appear by her side.

"We running the Dom and Letty game again?" Brian O'Conner's voice was soft in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Mia grinned as she turned around in the arms of her boyfriend and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I guess," she mumbled against his mouth, putting some of her weight on him so that he took a few steps back and sat down on the arm of couch. "Dom got himself into this mess, he'll get himself out it. He always does." Mia nudged Brian's legs apart with her own and stood between his thighs, not at all interested in Dom and Letty. She forgot all about them when Brian's arms tightened around her narrow waist and his tongue parted her lips.

"Yo, Mia," Dom's gravelly voice brought her back to reality. Mia groaned and threw a glance over to Dom. "Where's Mia?"

"I dunno," Mia replied, her eyes shifting back to meet Brian's blue orbs. His eyes were dancing with amusement, the opposite of Mia's, which were annoyed.

"Come on, Mi," Dom grinned at her.

"Jesus, Dom. You're the one flirting with all those chicks. It's your fault she's decided to hang out with three guys who are actually paying attention to her!" As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them. The easy going smirk dropped from Dom's face and his jaw tightened.

"Three guys?" He repeated.

"She's just talking to them, Dom!" Brian called out as the Cuban spun on his heel and stalked through the lounge, obviously looking for his girlfriend. She wasn't in the kitchen, because that was where he had just been, and he couldn't see her in the lounge. She wasn't out on the front deck, Jesse Lomas nodded in his direction and grinned from where he was sharing a cigarette with a petite girl. Dom knew that she wouldn't dare take them upstairs, which only left the back yard. He came back into the lounge and Mia finally rolled her eyes over to the open door. Dom looked out and saw his girl sitting on the picnic table outside. There were three guys with her, although she only seemed to be talking to one. The guy had his elbow propped up on the table so that the other two were effectively cut out of the conversation. Letty was eying him over her bottle of beer and the guy was talking animatedly. Dom's eyes narrowed as he heard her throaty laugh.

"Ay, Letty! Get in here!" Dom shouted from the door. He couldn't help but feel a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips when the guy next to Letty jumped at his voice. He wiped it off his face when Letty rolled her eyes over to him, her expression innocent.

"I'm good, Dom," she called back before turning back to the blonde haired guy.

"Letty," Dom repeated, his voice quieter but the warning clear. Letty looked back at him and he saw her raise her eyebrows. She said something to the guy she was with and all three of them got up, following her at a distance as she came over to her man.

"What you want, Dom?" Letty asked him, crossing her arms. Dom's eyebrow quirked when he glanced over her shoulder.

"What you doing, Let?" He growled at her. A smile suddenly played over lips as she looked up at him through her eyelashes. Dom felt his heart clench at the way she was looking at him. He loved it when she looked up at him through those thick lashes, as though he wasn't as important as he knew he was to her. It was completely different from the way all those other girls looked at him, and that was why she was the one that held his heart.

"You smell like skank," she snarled at him before pushing past him and heading back into the house. Dom rolled his eyes as the three guys followed her in. The red head suddenly appeared at his side again. She was definitely a determined one. But she only had about a quarter of his attention as Letty continued talking to the blonde. The tempo of the music changed and Dom almost rolled his eyes in frustration as he realized that it was one of Letty's favourite songs. She wasn't the dancing type, but her hips did start swaying slightly in time with the music. When the chorus came on, she closed her eyes momentarily, those perfect glossed lips mouthing the words. Someone walked past them and bumped the blonde. Letty stumbled as he fell into her and he steadied them, now only inches away from her. Dom felt anger flare in his stomach when Letty smirked up at him. One of the blonde's hand remained on Letty's waist, and the fact she let him touche her rather than snapping the bones in his wrist annoyed Dom to no end. She glanced in his direction, her eyes falling pointedly on the red head who was hanging off his arm. Then her attention turning back to the guy in front of her.

"Vince!" Dom snapped out as he saw his childhood friend ambling past. Vince glanced over at him, eyebrows raised. "Let's pack this shit up, parties over." Vince looked slightly confused before his eyes found Letty and he saw the guy she was talking to.

"Aight, brother," Vince grinned and made his way over to the stereo. It was well past three and people were beginning to leave anyway. So when he turned off the music and started shouting for people to scram, he wasn't met with much resistance. The red head on Dom's arm seemed to think that she had warranted an invite to stay but Dom shook her off, his eyes still locked on Letty. The guy was talking earnestly to her and his eyes flickered over to the hulking man who was watching them through narrowed eyes. He quickly wrapped up the conversation and pressed a kiss to her cheek before turning and leaving with his friends. Dom stalked over to Letty, but she was already leaving the lounge and making her way up the stairs.

"Oi, Letty!" Dom snapped and she turned around, looking down the stairs to where he was. "You just letting anybody touch you these days?" She could see how angry he was and she smirked as she recalled the blonde racer's hands on her waist.

"Could ask the same, Toretto," she hissed and then continued up the stairs. Dom took the stairs two at a time, closing the distance between the two. She was already in their bedroom, pulling her shirt over her head. She let out a grunt as Dom slammed the door shut and yanked her small body against his. "What the fuck?"

"Since when you letting other guys touch you, Let?" He growled softly.

"Oh, I dunno, around the same time you let those sluts touch _you_," Letty snapped back, struggling against his muscular arms to no avail. She finally stopped, settling for glaring up at him and pushing against his chiselled chest stubbornly.

"I'll break his arms next time," Dom's voice was cold as ice and Letty couldn't but feel a shiver run through her body. It wasn't out of fear at his words, it was out of lust. His eyes seemed to absorb her hunger, returning it with his own. "You're mine, Letty." Possessiveness dripped from his words. He lowered his head slowly to hers, his forehead resting against hers. "And don't you fucking forget it." She rolled her eyes but didn't comment at his statement. She reached her mouth up to meet his, backing him up a few steps. Dom's lips ripped over hers, his tongue running over her lower lip and sliding into her mouth. He barely registered her hands leaving his chest and the click behind them. When she pulled away, Dom frowned down at her. She stepped around him and was holding open their bedroom door, staring out into the hallway pointedly.

"What?" Dom asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

"I wasn't kidding when I said you smell like skank," Letty growled at him. "Like strawberries and glitter and shit." Dom's eyes widened. "You shower, or you sleep on the couch. Don't want none of that prostitute smelling perfume in my room." She turned her back on him, now pulling off her jeans and revealing a lacy red g-string. Dom clenched his teeth together, drawing in all his self-control not to reach out and grasp her tanned skin and pull her slim body back to his. "Shower, or couch," she repeated as she turned to face him, running her hands through her hair and raising her eyebrows. She knew what she was doing to him.

"Bitch," Dom shot at her as he pulled a towel off the hook on the door.

"Man whore," Letty growled back as she laid back on their bed.

_Okay, guys. Leave me a review, they make my day :)_


End file.
